Fleeing
by anica891
Summary: The rebellion has failed. Vin barely escaped with her life from her second attempt to kill The Lord Ruler, costing her 2 of her friends lives in the process. Now she wanders the Final Empire fleeing from the inquisitors and The Lord Rulers wrath.


The mists around her parted as her feet landed gently on the ground. Her cloak soon followed, falling in odd twisting patterns. The thin tendrils of ribbon tickled her ankles. She was barefoot, as always, and the ground beneath her was cold. Ahead she could see a small group of huts leaking firelight through the flimsy structures.

For a moment she thought about knocking on one of the doors and asking if she could seek shelter for the night, but eventually she gave up on the idea. Ever since Luthadel the people of the Final Empire had become even more terrified and supiscious of the night and anything; or in her case, anyone that came out of it. And that was just the nobility, skaa were downright mortified by the thought of the mists.

Burning tin, she could hear the people talking. They were a group of skaa workers. They had just finished there meal and were heading to bed. Sounds of shuffling feet and sighs rang through her ears.

Turning away from them she walked the opposite direction on the small dirt path she had landed on. She started sweeping her hands over her body, checking for all her equipment. Her vials of metals were tucked safely in her sleeves and her glass daggers were sitting in there sheaths at the small of her back. Most importantly she felt each and every small ridge that were formed along the length of her arms. Each small bump gave her a feeling of security, making her feel more confident as she moved through the night. She started burning copper and pewter as well as keeping her tin on.

With her enhanced eyes she could see a faint glow start to emerge before her. And as she slunk closer she could make out the outline of a large house. The nobility that live there obviously afraid of what lies in the mist because they built a huge wall around themselves. On top of that they had huge bonfires lit at every corner and a few in between.

She paused for a second deciding how she was going to approach this. This was going to be a difficult job. She needed to get into the home but she needed to do so without being seen. She did not want to inquisitors on her trail. There was a bounty out for her life.

She really didn't want to go in at all but she was running low on metals, especially atium.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes for one moment, resting in the comfort of the mists.

Then Vin began.

Waking with a start Vin saw the red sun barely creeping above the horizon. She had climbed into a tree after her nights work, close to the skaa's huts. As she looked down she could see why she woke. The skaa were shuffling out of their homes to begin the days work.

She jump lithely out of the tree startling them.

"Who are y..." The elderly skaa man paused looking at her cloak. "Forgive me." He bowed slightly.

"Nothing to forgive." She waved. Taking her cloak off she revealed the simple clothing underneath and he started. She tucked the cloak along with her daggers into a crook in the tree she just exited and turned to smile at the skaa staring curiously. "To work?" she asked.

The skaa kept sneaking glances at Vin as she bent over the row of brown plants before her. They were very confused about her. A Mistborn, pretending to be a skaa plantation worker? Why?

But the elderly man from before looked at her more than the others, his face was more frustrated than confused. During the lunch break he approached her with some food.

"I see that you didn't have any.." he mumbled.

She nodded in thanks and took one of his wraps. But otherwise she ignored him as he sat beside her. He had something on his mind but she wouldn't push him to talking, he would talk when he felt like it.

Finally he asked, "You're her aren't you?"

She looked down at her hands, halfeaten wrap suddenly tasteless.

She gave a small nod.

"Thought so. I was there, that night with all them fires blazing. I saw you soring through the air, fleeing."

Silence stretched between them. She could feel him staring at her arms. Vin had rolled up her sleeves during the hard work and she knew that he could see. The small ridges on her arms were plainly visible. She didn't care. He couldn't do anything about them.

"Curious wounds." he nodded toward her arms. That was his polite way of saying _I'm asking but you don't have to say anything if you don't want to._

"Yep." She said stiffly. She did not want to. The memory of creating them still pained her. But they were nessesary. Every single ridge and bump held a small bead of metal underneath her skin. She had slit her skin and inserted each one herself as a backup. A person could take her vials or force her to burn them away but they could not push or pull away any metal inside of her. At least, everyone but The Lord Ruler couldn't.

**Please review and let me know if this is any good. I think I could continue this if there is any interest in it. But sometimes an idea sounds good in my head but doesn't really come across in paper.**


End file.
